Mistletoe
by lunawaterdragon
Summary: AU. Amy and Shadow are good friends, and Amy's convinced that there's nothing going on between them. But one kiss under the mistletoe could change all that. Shadamy one-shot. Mild language.


_A/N: Hey guys, so I know I haven't updated Blood Shed in a while but I've really felt like writing this. The story is gonna be in Amy's POV and I hope you guys enjoy it :)_

**Mistletoe**

**19****th**** December: Amy's POV**

I moaned as my alarm clock went off. I lazily slumped my arm over to snooze button and rolled over. Today was the last day of school before Winter break. Thank God! I don't know how much more of school I can take! I got out of bed and walked over to my dresser. I looked at myself in a mirror and grimaced at what I saw. My quills where messy and my eyes were crispy. I sighed, I had a lot of work to do this morning. I had pink fur and emerald green eyes, along with long pink quills that ended a little above my elbow. I grabbed some clothes out of my drawers before going into my bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth before I had a nice, hot shower. I turned to water off before stepping out of the shower. I changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple tank top with a black waist coat. I brushed and strained my quills before adding some light make up. I slipped on a pair of black pumps before grabbing my pack back and going downstairs. I looked to see know body home and guessed my parents had already gone to work. I quickly grabbed a breakfast muffin before leaving the house. I made it to school in record time and walked in. The school was a large white building with beige walls and red flooring.

"Amy!" I heard someone exclaim as I whipped around.

Cream came charging at me, tackling me into a hug. She was a cream rabbit with amber eyes and brown tips at the end of her ears. I laughed as I hugged her back. Cream has been my best friend since forever. I've known her since Kindergarten and I can say she's one of the most happy and cheerful people I know. Cream was in a pair of light blue jeans and a long sleeved red sweater.

"Hey Cream," I smiled as Cream grinned up at me.

"Last day of school before Winter break!" she squealed as I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon Cream, it's not _that _big I deal," I shrugged.

It wasn't. No compared to Summer vacation! But I guess when you're a Senior, your excited whenever you get a break from all your classes and work.

"Don't spoil it, I'm excited! Christmas is just around the corner!" Cream exclaimed as I laughed.

"Yeah, a good six days away," I said as Cream glared at me.

Our Winter vacation was from the 19th December, to the 5th January. I couldn't care less about the dates as long as I got Christmas and New Year off.

"I don't care! It's still close!" Cream said as I rolled my eyes.

We met up with one of my other close friends, Rouge. Rouge was a white bat with black wings and aqua eyes. I met her in my sophomore year and we quickly became close friends. Rouge wore a purple tank top with a black cover up over, along with black skinny jeans.

"Man, it seems like the last day before break drags on forever," Rouge sighed as we all walked down the hall way.

"First period hasn't even started yet," Cream frowned as Rouge looked up.

"Trust me, this day will drag on _forever_," Rouge moaned as Cream shrugged.

The bell went and Cream went off to AP Chemistry, while me and Rouge went off to AP English.

"Hello ladies!" Knuckles exclaimed as he came up to me and Rouge.

Knuckles is the funniest person I know. He's my best guy friend and I've known him since Middle School. He's a red echidna with lavender eyes and is super ripped. Rouge rolled her eyes before she gave Knuckles a quick kiss. Rouge and Knuckles got together at the start of Sophomore year, and have been together ever since. They cared for each other a lot, considering nearly every time I see them they're making out. Today Knuckles was wearing a red zip-up hoodie with a black V-neck top underneath and blue jeans. We talked about normal things like Winter break and Christmas before we arrived at the English room.

"Guess I'll see you guys later," Knuckles shrugged, "off to Maths!"

Knuckles went down the hallway as me and Rouge both laughed and rolled our eyes. We took our usual seats at the back of the class and began to talk.

"So, are you planning on seeing Shadow over Winter break?" Rouge asked smugly as I glared at her.

Ah Shadow. I've known him -like Knuckles- since Middle School and we've been best friends since. Rouge thinks there's something between us, but trust me, there isn't! Shadow is a black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills. He has the most gorgeous crimson eyes and did I mention he has an amazing body?

"Well duh, I'll see him at the party tonight," I said as Rouge rolled her eyes.

My friend Sonic was holding this huge Winter break party. Most of my friends were invited and so was I. Sonic was a blue hedgehog with jade eyes and an athletic build.

"Well speak of the devil," Rouge grinned as I whipped around to see Sonic walking towards us.

Yes, Sonic is in AP English too. He was in a purple hoodie with black skinny jeans and black Vans.

"Hey guys," Sonic smiled as he sat down in the desk on my right.

"Hey Sonic," me and Rouge both replied at the same time.

"You ladies looking forward to my party tonight?" Sonic asked as I grinned.

"Who isn't?" I replied as Sonic laughed.

"Oh Amy, I almost forgot, are you going to work tomorrow?" Rouge asked as I turned to face her.

Shit! I forgot all about work! Me and Rouge both had intern ships at Forever 21. Yes, I know, but a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do to get money, plus the clothes there aren't half bad.

"I guess," I groaned as Sonic frowned.

"Don't you guys get work off?" he frowned.

"Nope. Customers fly in during Winter and we don't get work off till the twenty-second," Rouge sighed as Sonic nodded.

"Ah well, at least you guys get Christmas off, _and _time off for my party," he smiled as Rouge rolled her eyes.

I smiled before Mr Nye, our English teacher walked in.

"Let the long day begin," I heard Rouge mutter as I smiled to myself.

Nothing much happened in English. We just continued to study _Tess of the D'Urbervilles_ and _Captain Corelli's Mandolin_. Which in my opinion are some of the most boring books we have ever read in English. After what felt like ages finally finished when the bell rang. Rouge wasn't kidding when she said this day would drag on forever! I sighed as I packed my bag before swinging it over my shoulder. I said goodbye to Sonic and Rouge before I headed to AP Drama. Yes, I'm in a lot of AP classes. Four to be precise. AP Drama, English, Media, and Dance. Yep, I do Dance. It's pretty fun and not that hard, really. I eventually got to the Drama room and I couldn't help but smile when I saw Shadow already there. Shadow was in AP Drama and Media, like me. I continued to smile as I sat next to him. We had a different style of class room to all the others. The Drama room was a large room with two floors. The top floor was were all the tech and costume changes happened, while the bottom was were the actual acting took place. It was spread out wide and had black curtains and black walls. There was a usual circle of chairs in the centre and we all sat in them.

"Hey," I smiled to Shadow as we sat down.

"Hey," he grinned back.

"You excited for Sonic's party tonight?" I asked as he shrugged.

"Kinda, my parents can't give me a lift though," he sighed as I frowned.

"Why don't just come over to my place?" I suggested as Shadow turned to face me.

"Really?" he asked as I nodded.

"Sure, I mean Rouge and Silver are already coming over so what's one more?" I shrugged as Shadow smiled.

Silver and I met in Junior year and we really became close. Not in a way were we had crushes on each or anything, but in a way were I sit on his lap or lean against his shoulder without it being awkward. Silver was a silver hedgehog with a tanned muzzle and amber eyes. His had three quills sticking up at the front and two that ran down his back.

"Awesome, I'll grab my stuff then come to yours," Shadow smiled as I shrugged.

I didn't know how Shadow was gonna catch a ride to mine, but I guess that was choice on how to come. Drama finished rather quickly and I smiled as I left the Drama room.

"I'll bring my party stuff to yours after school," Shadow called while he walked to his next class.

I laughed as I waved before walking to the Common Room. The Common Room was a room were Seniors got the chill and go in their free periods. It was also were we went to have lunch. There was a Christmas three in the corner of the room and a small kitchen were we made tea or coffee. That's right, the guys drink tea. There's a bunch of blue couches and arm chairs spread around the room and its quite comfy. I got to the Common Room before collapsing on one of the couches. I always have people I know in my frees, that's one of the reason I love frees so much. I sat up in the chair before I was joined by Blaze. Blaze was a purple cat with a red jewel in the middle of her forehead. She had amber eyes and was quite slim. I met Blaze at the start of my Freshmen year, but we weren't really close friends. We became really good friends at the start of Junior year. We see each other quite a lot considering she takes nearly all the same subjects as me. Blaze takes AP Media and AP Dance, as well as English and Biology. Blaze smiled at me as I smiled back.

"Hey," I smiled warmly as she smiled back.

"Hey," she replied as she walked over to the mini kitchen, "you want the usual?" she asked as she got two mugs out.

I nodded as Blaze got out a pack of green tea. Yeah, I like to drink green tea. Sue me. Today Blaze was in a dark blue tank top with a white cover up and white jeans. She made me my green tea before she made some coffee for herself. She picked both the mugs up before walking over to me. I stretched out my legs on the couch and smiled.

"You going to the party tonight?" Blaze asked handing me my tea before she sat down on a single arm chair, folding her legs under herself.

"Who isn't?" I asked as Blaze gave a small laugh.

I swear nearly all the Seniors were going to Sonic's party. I heard another chuckle before I turned around to see Silver walking towards me. He was in blue baggy jeans and a long sleeved blue and white checkered top. The buttons were undone and he had a white V-neck top under.

"Silvey!" I called as he approached us.

"Amy!" Silver replied with a slight laugh.

Silver pushed my legs to sit down next to me. I sat so my back was leaning against the arm of the couch and my legs were sped across Silver's thighs. Silver leaned back on the couch and I sipped my green tea. Blaze beamed over at us as I rolled my eyes. Blaze used to think I had a crush on Silver. That was before we got to know each other. She said she'd though we liked each other because of the way we acted around each other. I later explained that Silver was like a gay best friend to me, even though he's not gay. Blaze was happy when I told her this because she likes Silver. It's not a secret. They make it so obvious. Though know Rouge _and _Blaze, think there's something between me and Shadow. I say again, there's _nothing_ between me and Shadow! Zero. Zilch! He is really attractive though… GAH! What am I saying?! I sighed before I felt my phone buzz.

_**We're going straight to your house, right? – Rouge**_

_Yeah, though we may go to Subway :P Oh and Shadow's coming with us now._

_**Oooo, do you guys want **_**alone **_**time? ;)**_

_No! We're all just gonna chill on the top floor._

_**Suit yourself. ;) Alright. See ya :P**_

_Bye :)_

I put my phone away before I felt it buzz again.

**Hey babes, how's school? – Zoe**

Zoe is my little sister. She's eleven and in seventh grade. She's a dark pink hedgehog with black quills that just past her shoulders. She has light green eyes and dark pink highlights in her quills. I smiled s Silver leaned over my shoulder.

"Rouge again?" he asked as I shook my head.

"Nope. Zoe," I said as Silver's face became excited.

"Oooo! Can I talk to her!?" He asked excitedly as I rolled my eyes.

Silver and Zoe have a special friendship. They talk whenever they see each other and get along quite well. I have no idea why but I'm not complaining.

"You can talk to her later," I replied rolling my eyes as Silver pouted.

"But that's a whole…" Silver began before he checked the time on his phone, "three periods away."

I laughed before I replied.

_Hi sis, it's okay, in a free right now with Silver and Blaze XD are you sneaking on your phone in a lesson?_ :

_**Shhhh, don't tell anyone! ;) Oooo :O Silver's in your free!? Can I talk to him!?**_

_No! You can talk to him later!_

_**You mean I get to hang out with you? ;) Haha, okie :) Gotta go, bye.**_

_Kk, bye sis :D_

I smiled as I put my phone in my pocket. Silver still pouted at him as I rolled my eyes.

"No!" I yelled as he laughed.

Blaze grinned as I finished my tea. I stretched out before sitting up so my legs were over the side.

"I gotta go do Dance research," I moaned.

"Good luck with that," Silver smiled brightly as I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're so helpful," I replied sarcastically as he grinned.

"You love me," he smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"Who can't love you?" I laughed as Blaze cracked up.

I waved goodbye to them before I went to the computer room. It was basically a room full of computers for Seniors to come and do work on. I sat down and logged on before I began to research for Dance. The day went surprisingly quickly after that and before I knew it I was packing up in period five -which was Media- and ready to go home. Rouge walked up to me holding a red ucalaly.

"Why do you have a ucalaly?" I frowned as Rouge shrugged.

"Why not?" she retorted as I laughed.

We left the Media room with were later joined by Silver. We began to walk to the car park were my mom was collecting us and Zoe. As soon as Silver and Zoe saw each other they ran up to each other and began to talk about video games. We arrived at my Mom's car and we all piled in. Rouge ended up sitting in the boot. Yeah, that's how mean we are. We drove our house and parked in the drive way. We all got out as Zoe went to open the back for Rouge. Rouge moaned as she climbed out. A car soon pulled up and Shadow jumped out with his party clothes in hand. Rouge gave Shadow her red ucalaly as he began to play. Shadow plays guitar and is fucking amazing at it. Shadow played the ucalaly as he walked up the stairs as we all rolled our eyes.

"Will you ever stop?" I asked as Shadow shrugged.

"Not until Rouge wants it back," he smirked as Rouge grinned.

"Cough it up," she replied, out streaking her hand for the ucalaly.

Shadow pouted before he handed it over to her. Rouge smiled proudly as we all dumped our bags in my room. My room wasn't anything special. I had a wardrobe and a desk right next to each other. My dressed was right next to the window which had the bathroom door on the end. My bed was in the centre but pushed up against the wall. Zoe disappeared off into her room to do homework or whatever she does. We all went upstairs and chilled on the top floor. There were two cream coloured two seater couched opposite each other with a coffee table in the middle. A cream armchair was to the side and a cream three seater couch was right in front. There was a huge window leading out to a balcony with a bar right behind it. My parents love to hold parties, it's in their blood. Rouge sat on one of the two seater cream couches playing her ucalaly while me and Silver sat on the one opposite her. I was sitting on Silver's lap as he leaned back against the couch. Shadow was in the armchair with his feet over the arm rest.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Shadow asked as we all looked at him.

"Well, we were gonna chill here till four, then me and Rouge were gonna go and get ready," I shrugged as Shadow raised his eye brows.

"It's two and the parties at seven?" Shadow frowned as Rouge rolled her eyes.

"We're girls, we take a long time to get ready!" she piped up as Shadow just rolled his eyes.

Rouge's phone beeped as she quickly rushed to reply. She grinned as she read her message before typing a reply.

"If all your gonna do it text Knuckles, can I at least play the ucalaly?" Shadow asked as Rouge just grabbed the tiny instrument and passed it to Shadow, not taking her eyes off her phone.

Me and Silver grinned as Shadow shrugged, smiling sheepishly. My phone then beeped with a message and I quickly read it.

_**What do I wear? The blue dress or the white dress? – Cream**_

_Isn't Blaze at your house?_

_**Yeah, but she's talking to Silver!**_

I looked up to see Silver smiling down at his phone as he replied to a message. I rolled my eyes with a slight smile. We all just wanted those two to get together! Hopefully tonight at the party they will.

_I dunno! The blue dress?_

_**But Sonic said it's gonna be a dark lighting party!**_

_Ok, so the white dress?_

_**But white isn't really my colour :S**_

_Oh would you just pick a dress! There both cute and will help you impress Tails!_

Now, Tails is Creams crush. He's great friends with Shadow, Knuckles, Sonic and Silver. So he's in my group of friends. We had AP English together before he decided to drop it for AP Chemistry. Tails is an orange fox with baby blue eyes. He's quite skinny and in my option, is a super genius!

_**You really think?**_

_Yes, now pick one and get Blaze to do your make up! :)_

_**Gah! I don't know which one to pick!**_

_Ok fine! The blue one!_

_**But why? **_

_Because blue is Tails' favourite colour! Now get changed and get Blaze to do your make up!_

_**Thanks Ames, you're a life saver ;)**_

_That's what they tell me :)_

"You guys are such teenagers…" a voice called out as I looked up.

Zoe was standing just in front of the bar with her hands on her hips. I looked around to see us all on our phones. I rolled my eyes as Zoe shrugged.

"Just thought I'd let you know its four o'clock," she said as Rouge's eyes jolted up.

"C'mon Amy we've got work to do!" Rouge exclaimed grabbing my wrist and pulling me downstairs.

She pulled me into my room before setting me down on the desk chair. She ran to her beg before pulling out five make up bags of all different sizes.

"You came prepared," I commented as Rouge rolled her eyes, "I hope you remembered to bring a dress."

It wasn't a fancy kinda party, but we still liked to wear dresses. Cocktail dresses of course. Rouge quickly ran to the door and yanked it open. I like to call this, _Pre Party Prep _Rouge.

"Zoe! Get your ass down here and help do Amy's hair!" Rouge yelled as Zoe came down the stairs.

"I see you've become _Pre Party Prep _Rouge," Zoe commented as Rouge rolled her eyes.

I chuckled slightly before Rouge went into the bathroom. She came out in minutes in her dress. It was tight and fit her like a glove. It was black was strapless and ended about mid-thigh. It was ruffled every few inches until it reached the end of the dress. It was completely Rouge from head to toe.

"Isn't it a little early to change into your dress?" I asked as Rouge began to rummage around in one of her make up bags.

"Not really. With the amount of time we're gonna take with you, I figured just to change now," Rouge shrugged as I raised my eye brow.

Rouge quickly threw my dress in my hands and pushed me into the bathroom. It was a black dress with a green strip going down the middle. It was a tight dress fitting to my figure and ended just above my knees. I came out of the bathroom to see Rouge beaming at me. She quickly put me down in my desk chair before putting a towel around my shoulders. Zoe clipped up my half of my quills as she began to curl the first half.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked as Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Yes you know it is! Now close your eyes and let us do you up for tonight!" Rouge exclaimed as I sighed.

At least I knew that they were gonna make me look nice. What am I saying? When Rouge does my makeup, she always makes me look sexy. She claims can't help it, but I think she just wants me to look it for Shadow. After what felt like a century, Rouge and Zoe were finally done.

"Voila," Rouge beamed as she spun me round in the chair so that I could see myself.

Rouge had given me green eye shadow that matched the colour of green on my dress. She had added a bit of light eye liner and mascara which brought out the eye shadow. My hair was tied in a side ponytail with the ends slightly curled. Rouge smiled proudly while Zoe sat on my bed on her phone.

"You look to die for Ames," Rouge grinned as I smiled.

"What time is it?" I asked as Rouge checked her phone.

"Half past five," she shrugged.

Shit! Half past five!? That means Rouge spent nearly two hours on my makeup! I had to admit, I did look good. I swear Rouge is a makeup goddess. I quickly stood up as Rouge sat down. I put the towel around her shoulders as Zoe began straitening her hair. I gave Rouge dark blue eye shadow to match her shoes and jewellery. I added a small bit of mascara and outlined Rouge's eyes with thick eye liner. When I was done Rouge gave herself a once over in the mirror and smiled. Zoe had straightened Rouge's quills but flicked them out at the ends. Rouge put on a necklace that consisted of three dark blue jewels and two black ones on either side. She put on some dark blue bangles and her shoes. They were open toe and extremely high. I have no idea how she walks in those.

"How do I look?" Rouge asked giving a little twirl.

"Like always, amazing," I grinned as Rouge rolled her eyes.

"You look even more amazing," she commented as I grinned.

I was wearing green bangles and black lase booty shoes. The lace wrapped all the way around my foot until it got to my ankle. They were mega high but easy to walk in.

"Would you guys hurry up! We've been waiting for two hours!" Silver yelled banging on my bedroom door.

Rouge rolled her eyes as she opened the door. Zoe quickly fled the room before Rouge could make her do more peoples hair. Silver stood there glaring at Rouge from the doorway. Silver was in a black shirt with blue skinny jeans. He had on black sneakers and had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt a bit. Shadow stood behind him and I swear his eyes nearly popped out his sockets when he saw me. I blushed and looked down as they both walked in. Shadow was in a red V-neck top with a black leather jacket on top. He was wearing black skinny jeans and red and black Chucks. God! I could see his abs even through his shirt! Silver came and collapsed don my bed as Shadow sat in my desk chair. I was already sitting down on the bed and Rouge came and joined me.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Rouge asked as the both shrugged.

"Just chilling on the top floor," Shadow shrugged.

Boys. Probably took them a minutes to get ready. Aw well, at least they bothered to get ready. We chilled for an hour before my Dad dropped us off at Sonic's house. We walked into the huge to house to see balloons everywhere. There was a dance floor in the middle of the room with a bunch of kids dancing and grinding up on each other. There was a DJ booth at the front on a mini stage and a huge banner that said _Sonic's_ _Winter Break Party!_

"Hey guys!" Sonic exclaimed coming up to us.

He was in a white shirt with blue jeans and white Vans.

"Hey Sonic!" Rouge called.

"There's dancing and drink stations. If you get tired of the noise the garden is free for chilling," Sonic explained pointing this out.

We all nodded before Sonic smiled and walked off. Silver went off to the DJ booth to spin a few, while Rouge ran off to find Knuckles. Leaving me and Shadow. Joy…

"So, what are you gonna do?" he asked as I shrugged.

"Well I was gonna-" I began before I was cut off by Cream.

"Amy! You're here! Wow, you look great! C'mon!" Cream yelled pulling me, "bye Shadow!"

I laughed before I turned to look at Shadow. He was chuckling slightly. I smiled before I turned to follow Cream. The dress she was wearing was blue and ended just above her knees. It was bunched at the top and had rose designs on the skirt. She was wearing open toe shoes that were medium height and dark blue. Her ears were pulled back letting her bangs fall forward. Cream pulled me outside to were Blaze was. Blaze was in a stunning red dress. It ended just above the knees and was one strap. The skirt was ruffled with several red jewels scattered around it. Her shoes were patent black and closed shoe. Blaze's hair was in a French braid and tied with a black bow.

"Amy!" Blaze exclaimed when she saw me.

"Blaze!" I called as I hugged her.

"You look, wow," Blaze commented as I laughed.

"Not as much as you," I replied as Blaze pushed me playfully.

"I'm gonna go get a drink," Blaze said as me and Cream nodded.

"I'll come with you," I said as Blaze smiled.

"I'm gonna go find Tails," Cream said as me and Blaze looked at her smugly, "oh don't give me those looks!"

We all laughed before me and Blaze went back inside. Blaze got vodka and coke while I got a Smirnoff Ice. We were later joined by Silver and Shadow as we leaned against the walls.

"You know, I've always found you attractive Shadow," I blurted out as I continued to drink.

God! What am I saying!? The alcohols kicking in. Oh God…

"Really?" Shadow asked a little surprised.

"Yeah I mean your face is super sexy and cute and you've got a body like a God!" I exclaimed.

STOP TALKING! Shadow chuckled before _Rain Over Me_ by Pitbull featuring Marc Anthony started to play. I saw Rouge pull Knuckles to the dance floor as we all laughed.

"Wanna dance?" I asked Shadow as he turned to me.

"Sure," he smiled as I pulled him by the arm to the dance floor.

What am I doing? I don't like Shadow… Do I? He is attractive and I know he'd be faithful if we went out. Whoa, whoa, WHOA! First I'm thinking about crushing on the guy and now I'm thinking about being in a relationship with him? The alcohol is defiantly getting to me. I turned and began to grind against Shadow. His hands went to my waist as we got into the rhythm of the song. I looked around to see Blaze grinding up on Silver and Rouge grinding up on Knuckles. The song soon changed to _Lightning _by The Wanted. I began to dip up and down before wrapping my arms around Shadow's neck. The song soon turned into a slow song. I blushed and looked down as Shadow rubbed the back of his head. He quickly put my hands around his neck then put his hands on my waist.

"What are you doing?" I frowned as Shadow smiled.

"We just grinded up on each other and now we're too scared to slow dance? I think not," Shadow said as I grinned.

We swayed side to side as Silver and Blaze came and danced next to us. Blaze beamed at me as I rolled my eyes. I turned and looked into Shadows eyes. Those amazing eyes. I looked from his eyes to his lips. I noticed that I was slowly leaning forward. What am I doing?! I quickly stopped at the song stopped. Phew!

"I, uh, need some air," I quickly said before exiting the room.

I took a deep breath when I was outside. What just happened? Ok so I had a drink, confessed a bunch of stuff to Shadow, asked him to dance, grinded up on him, then we slowed danced and almost kissed. But why? I don't like Shadow. I'm absolutely sure I don't… Ok so I may be lying _just_ a little. I do think Shadow is good looking and sweet, and caring, and funny… Ugh! I shivered slightly before I felt something warm come around me. I looked up to see Shadow smiling. I looked down to see his leather jacket around my shoulders.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah! Just peachy!" I smiled quickly.

Shadow smiled before looking up. I looked up as well before seeing a familiar green and white decoration. Oh no. Shadow looked down awkwardly as I bit my lip. We slowly leaded in and our lips met. Oh wow! The kiss became more heated and I slowly closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around Shadow's neck. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. Shadow's tongue trailed my mouth as I slowly opened it. Out tongues met and it was magic. Shadow was a _really _good kisser. Sure I'd kissed guys before but never like this. We parted after lack of air and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Uh, are we interrupting something?" a voice suddenly said.

Me and Shadow both turned our heads to see Knuckles and Rouge standing there. Me and Shadow looked at each other and blushed before quickly pulling away.

"Nope, not at all," I said looking away from Shadow.

"Why would you be interrupting something?" Shadow asked rubbing the back of his head.

Rouge was smiling like a sailor and Knuckles was grinning his ass off. I quickly walked up to Rouge as she began to talk about how she knew me and Shadow had something. Then I suddenly realised. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I like Shadow.

**December 21****th****: Amy's POV**

So it's been a few days since the thing between me and Shadow happened and it's still kinda awkward between us. On an unrelated topic, Silver and Blaze finally got together! Blaze said they kissed under the mistletoe and Silver confessed that he liked her. I'm super happy for them, considering I was the one trying to hook them up. So far only Rouge knows about the Shadow thing. Part of the reason is that she saw half of it happen.

"_Honestly Ames, I've been saying you guys have had something for ages, but _no, _know body listens to Rouge."_

Rouge is right though. Me and Shadow _have _had something. We've just buried it down because our friendship far too good. I sighed before my phone buzzed with a message from, unexpectedly, Shadow.

_**Hey**_

_Hey_

_**You enjoy Sonic's party? :)**_

_Yeah it was really fun :)_

_**You looked great by the way :)**_

_Thanks :) You did too_

_**That kiss was something…**_

Oh God. I knew he was gonna bring the kiss up. I sighed before replying.

_Yeah, it was…_

_**So, uh, what would you say if I said I was outside your house ready to confess my feelings for you?**_

Oh no. He's not is he?

_I would be surprised and probably fall off my bed :P_

_**Well, get ready to fall off the bed…**_

Suddenly the doorbell went off and I cursed. I quickly got off my bed and ran downstairs to the front door. I unlocked it and opened it revelling a soaking wet Shadow. I hadn't even realised it was raining. God, even wet he was still attractive.

"Hi," he breathed out as I gulped.

"Hi," I replied, closing the door as I exited the house.

"Amy, I know we kissed at Sonic's party, and I never had feeling for you before, but after that kiss I just can't get you off my mind," Shadow sighed as I stiffened.

Is he really saying all this? Oh no, he's leaning forward. Is he gonna kiss me again? Shadow slowly closed his eyes and leaded forward, capturing my lips in a kiss. My eyes widened at first, but then slowly relaxed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me out from under my porch and out into the rain. We slowly parted as he rested is forehead against mine. Oh God, he looked so amazing. We gazed into each other's eyes before we heard someone yell,

"YES!"

We both turned and looked to see Zoe sticking her head out of the window, smiling.

"'Bout time you two got together!" she exclaimed as I rolled my eyes.

She grinned before sticking her head back inside. I turned to look at Shadow, who still had his arms wrapped around me.

"Amy, will you-" Shadow began but I cut him off by putting my hands on both sides of his face and kissing him.

I didn't need an answer. I liked Shadow and I knew that he now liked me. That was all I needed to know.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend," I smiled when we parted.

Shadow smiled widely before picking me up and spinning me round.

"Well that was easier than I thought," he smiled as I rolled my eyes.

"Now all we have to do is…" I began as Shadow looked at me, "tell Rouge."

Shadow laughed before kissing me once more. I guess Rouge was right all along. There was something between me and Shadow, and we both finally knew it.

_A/N: So there you go! A sappy ending ^.^ Hope you guys all had a great Christmas, and I hope you have a Happy New Year! :D_


End file.
